Closer
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Karena cinta, bisa bermula dari suatu hal yang sederhana. [MarkNo]


**Mark milik Jeno, Jeno milik saya /?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : MarkNo**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, BL/boys love/shonen ai/slash, alur datar.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **.**

 **— Karena cinta, bisa bermula dari suatu hal yang sederhana. —**

 **.**

* * *

Saat apa pun Jeno melihatnya, yang dia rasakan tetaplah sama. Kagum. Begitu indah kala Jeno melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, atau menyapa setiap orang yang dikenalinya. Hanya satu yang sangat Jeno sayangkan. Ia terlalu jauh untuk digapai, terlalu sempurna untuk Jeno. Ia adalah pangeran yang dipuja semua orang, pasangan idaman, kesempurnaan.

Sementara Jeno, siapakah ia? Hanya siswa biasa yang tak memiliki banyak prestasi, juga kurang dikenal.

Jeno jatuh cinta padanya saat ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mark Lee. Pembawaannya yang ramah, juga senyum manisnya yang menawan, menjadi hal yang paling Jeno sukai. Juga, wajahnya yang rupawan.

Ketampanan dan kesederhanaan Mark memancar bagai berlian yang telah diasah. Air mukanya yang lembut membuat semua orang ingin tersenyum padanya. Hidungnya bangir, seringkali menjadi inspirasi orang-orang untuk melakukan operasi plastik seperti itu. Bola mata cokelat tuanya yang bisa memesona setiap orang yang melihatnya, sampai alis tebalnya yang rapi.

Di samping wajahnya yang memiliki poin plus, Mark juga bertalenta. Jeno sangat suka melihat nama Mark yang berada selalu berada di atas pada ranking paralel, melihatnya mendapat penghargaan dari kepala sekolah. Tapi yang paling menyentuh jiwa Jeno adalah saat Mark menunjukkan kepiawaiannya memetik gitar, sambil bersenandung.

Mark adalah kekasih idamannya.

Tapi, Jeno masih sadar. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak layak bersanding dengan Mark. Dan Mark tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Jeno. Meski Mark selalu menyapa Jeno kala mereka bersua, tapi Jeno bahkan tak yakin kalau Mark mengingat namanya.

Karena itu, bisa mengagumi Mark dari jauh saja sudah cukup membuat Jeno senang.

Malam ini, Jeno melihat Mark membaringkan kepala di meja dengan tidak semangat saat bimbingan belajar untuk siswa kelas 12 telah selesai 5 menit lalu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Jeno mendekati Mark dan menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Ada apa, Mark Sunbae?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada lembut. Mark mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan Jeno bisa melihat wajah yang selalu ia amati itu dengan jelas.

Mata yang biasa dipenuhi oleh binar keceriaan itu tampak sayu, bibir yang selalu membentuk kurva senyum kini sedikit bergetar dan memucat. Wajah Mark terlihat memerah. Pemuda yang selalu tampak kuat dan tegar itu kini tampak lemah, begitu menyentuh hati Jeno, membuatnya ingin menjadi penguat bagi Mark.

"Sunbae sakit?" Jeno meletakkan tangan di dahi pemuda idolanya, sedikit meringis merasakan panas yang merambat ke kulitnya.

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang?"

Jeno terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Mark membuka kelopak matanya, sedikit mengerjap. Tatkala pandangannya telah sempurna, Mark menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di ranjangnya yang nyaman, di dalam kamarnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Sebuah kain basah jatuh dari dahinya.

Mark kembali berbaring, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dan mendapati sebuah tas yang asing.

Ketika matanya memperhatikan tas yang berada di dekat meja belajarnya, saat itulah pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di sana, dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Mark Sunbae sudah bangun?" Jeno meletakkan mangkuk bubur di nakas, meraih kain kompres yang jatuh di atas kasur, mencelupkannya ke dalam air, lalu membiarkannya berada di sana.

Mark hanya memandang Jeno lekat. Mengingat kenapa pemuda inilah yang ada bersamanya. Ah, ia ingat. Ia merasa sangat pusing saat bimbingan belajar usai, kemudian Jeno menyapanya dan ia meminta pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Jadi, apakah Jeno bolos bimbingan belajar? Dan menginap di sini?

"Tidak sopan jika aku mengobrak-abrik dapurmu sembarangan, lagipula aku tidak pandai memasak. Aku membeli bubur ini tidak jauh dari sini." Jeno menjelaskan. "Sekarang, Sunbae harus makan."

Jeno mengambil mangkuk di nakas, menyodorkannya pada Mark.

" ... Bisa suapi aku?"

"Eh?"

Mark tidak tahu kenapa ia mengajukan permintaan seperti itu, ia hanya menginginkannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan tampaknya, Jeno tidak begitu keberatan.

"Baiklah." Jeno membantu Mark untuk duduk, dengan sebuah bantal di punggungnya sebagai sandaran.

Sendok berisi bubur itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Mark. Rasanya hangat saat masuk ke kerongkongannya, membuat Mark merasa lebih rileks dan nyaman. Mark akui, hangat yang ia rasakan bukan hanya di kerongkongan dan lambungnya. Hatinya juga terasa menghangat. Mark fokus menerima suapan dari Jeno, sedang matanya memandangi netra hitam yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Tanpa alasan, Mark menyukainya. Ia merasa diperhatikan, dikasihi, diistimewakan, dipedulikan. Oleh sosok Jeno, yang malam ini menjadi begitu dekat dengannya.

* * *

Jeno mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menahan kantuk. Ia tidak tahu bahwa menunggui seseorang yang sedang sakit itu membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain duduk mengawasi Mark. Jeno bukan orang tidak beretika yang akan membongkar rumah Mark saat empunya sedang asyik terlelap.

Sepasang mata itu kini tertuju pada sosok Mark.

Jeno tidak menyangka ia akan berada di posisi ini. Duduk menunggui Mark yang sedang sakit, bahkan Jeno berbohong dengan mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia menginap di rumah temannya demi mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sosok yang biasa ia lihat dari jauh kini bisa ia sentuh dahi atau lehernya. Sosok yang selalu ia lihat dalam balutan seragam rapi kini mengenakan piyama tidur. Ya, Jeno sangat mengagumi Mark. Sifat ramahnya yang menyenangkan, cara berbicaranya yang lembut, kesederhanaannya. Mark bukan orang yang akan menyombongkan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, justru mengajari orang lain yang kepandaiannya di bawah dirinya. Ia tidak memamerkan kelebihannya, tapi selalu berusaha belajar untuk kekurangannya. Setelah lama ia menjadi pengagum rahasia Mark, kini ia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya, bahkan sempat menyuapinya.

Mark adalah orang yang Jeno kagumi. Mark adalah panutannya, sosok teladaninya, dan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Kening Mark mengerut, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jeno yang dalam keadaan setengah tidur tersadar. Ia segera menyentuh dahi dan leher Mark, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, Mark masih bergerak tak nyaman.

"Kenapa, Sunbae?"

Pertanyaan Jeno dijawab oleh genggaman tangan Mark pada telapak tangannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua meremasnya pelan, memandang adik kelasnya yang kebingungan sekaligus gugup.

"Tetaplah disini..."

Jeno mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sunbae."

Mark menggeser tubuhnya. Tangannya belum melepas genggamannya, justru menarik tangan Jeno.

"Tidurlah bersamaku."

Wajah Jeno terasa memanas, namun ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk.

* * *

Matahari telah terbit. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Dan saat itu, Jeno terbangun.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap netranya adalah jakun seseorang. Jeno mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati rahang tegas milik seseorang yang berkilat karena peluh. Kemudian wajahnya merona saat ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya tenggelam di leher Mark, dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Oh, ini sangat memalukan.

Dengan sepelan mungkin Jeno melepaskan pelukannya, menjauhkan tangan Mark yang memeluk punggungnya. Sayangnya, walau Jeno berusaha selembut mungkin, Mark tetap merasa terusik dan terbangun.

"Ah, Sunbae, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu." ujar Jeno. Ia menyentuh kening Mark, tersenyum lega merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu sudah normal.

Mark bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Rasanya tubuhku bermandi keringat." Mark beranjak dari kasur, mengambil handuk. Berniat mandi sebelum melihat Jeno beranjak merapikan ranjang. Sungguh, melihatnya, Mark merasa seperti memiliki kekasih. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat hangat rongga dada Mark, memunculkan rona merah memalukan di pipinya.

"Kalau ingin mandi, pakai saja bajuku di lemari." ujar Mark sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jeno tadinya ingin menolak karena merasa ragu. Tapi, rasanya tak enak hati juga jika menolak. Walau Mark membolehkan Jeno mengambil pakaian di lemari, tetap saja Jeno merasa tidak sopan. Ugh, dia dilema.

Akhirnya, Jeno memilih untuk membuka lemari pakaian Mark. Mengambil kaos lengan pendek dan celana jins.

* * *

Mark mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi saat mendengar suara tapak kaki. Itu Jeno. Yang lebih muda mendekat, duduk di sisi lain sofa. Netra Mark masih mengikuti pergerakan Jeno. Rasanya lain melihat Jeno mengenakan pakaian miliknya. Ia kira, ukuran mereka hanya berbeda sedikit. Ternyata, kaus itu sedikit terlalu panjang di tubuh Jeno. Bagian lengannya yang seharusnya di atas siku malah melebihi, dan terlalu lebar di bagian punggung.

"Sunbae, kenapa tidak beristirahat?" Jeno bertanya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh leher Mark, kemudian naik ke dahi. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Mark mengangguk. "Aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari semalam. Terima kasih, Jeno-ah."

Jeno mendengar namanya begitu indah kala Mark yang melantunkannya. Ia mengulas senyum, "Aku senang bisa merawat Sunbae."

Jeno mengamati wajah Mark lekat. Rasanya seperti mimpi, ia bisa menyentuh idolanya sebegini dekat.

Mark sendiri, merasa jengah dengan tatapan Jeno. Bukan rasa jengah yang membuatnya bosan, dan ingin segera keluar dari situasi tersebut. Tidak seperti perasaan jengah ketika kau diceramahi karena melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi, perasaan yang membuatnya candu. Ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Mark mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya.

Jeno merengut. "Jadi, aku diusir?"

Mark tertawa renyah. Jemarinya bergerak mengusak surai hitam milik Jeno, membuatnya tersipu.

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya bertanya. Apa orang tuamu tidak mencari?"

"Aku sudah izin pada mereka semalam. Lagipula, aku masih ingin berada di sini lebih lama. Boleh kan?"

Mark bungkam. Ia menatap mata Jeno lekat. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya mengangguk memberi persetujuan pada keinginan Jeno untuk menemaninya lebih lama lagi.

Keduanya menonton acara televisi bersama dalam keheningan. Hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, barulah Jeno membuka suara.

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang." tutur Jeno. Mark tak menjawab, ia hanya meraih kunci mobil di meja.

"Sunbae mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu." Mark tersenyum.

"Eh? Jangan! Sunbae kan baru sembuh. Bagaimana kalau nanti, Sunbae sakit lagi karena kelelahan?" Jeno mengutarakan penolakan. Tentu, ia tak ingin idolanya itu lagi-lagi sakit.

Hanya dengan kalimat sesederhana itu, hati Mark terenyuh hingga sudut terdalam. Rasa haru yang seolah membuat sesuatu di sudut itu menggeliat dan terbangun. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak menawarkanmu, atau meminta. Aku memerintahkanmu."

Pada akhirnya, Jeno sendiri lah yang tidak bisa menolak perilaku Mark padanya.

Mobil Mark berhenti di depan rumah sederhana milik Jeno. Berbeda dengan kediaman Mark yang mewah berhalaman luas, tempat tinggal Jeno hanya rumah sederhana berdinding semen yang tak memiliki halaman. Namun, dari luar begitu terasa kehangatan dari keluarga yang menempati rumah tersebut. Berbeda dengan kediaman Mark yang sepi, begitu hening. Begitu dingin.

Mark mengerti kenapa Jeno ingat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Di tempat tinggalnya, kehangatan kasih sayang dalam keluarga begitu nyata. Mark sendiri, sebesar dan semewah apapun rumahnya, ia merasa tempat itu bukan seperti rumah. Hanya sebagai tempatnya bernaung. Kediaman mewah yang luas dan dingin. Ruang keluarga yang kosong.

Sementara kala bersama Jeno, walaupun hanya di dalam mobil seperti saat ini, Mark merasa berada di 'rumahnya'. Dengan Jeno, ia merasa pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sunbae. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Jeno ingin membuka pintu mobil, namun Mark belum menekan central lock.

Mark ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak ingin kebersamaan ini kandas begitu saja. Andai setelah Jeno keluar dari mobil ini, kebersamaan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu akan terlupakan, dan hubungan mereka hanyalah dua orang yang saling menyapa kala tak sengaja bertatap muka. Dan sebelum keberaniannya sepenuhnya luruh, Mark bertutur pelan.

"Jeno-ah... maukah kau keluar sebentar denganku?"

"Eh?" Wajah Jeno bersemu merah. Keduanya bertatap mata, saling menyelami iris masing-masing.

"Supaya... kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh."

Andai tatapan bisa membuka pintu yang menutupi rahasia hati, maka kini mereka tengah mencoba menjenguk dan saling mengerti apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Dengan saling berdekatan seperti ini, mereka merasa hidupnya telah sempurna. Jeno adalah sosok yang dapat membuat Mark merasa telah pulang, dan Mark adalah sosok yang melengkapi hidup Jeno.

"Karena aku ingin hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat lagi."

 **FIN**

 **Note :**

Hai! Tiba-tiba kepengen nulis fanfic salah satu OTP kesukaan saya, MarkNo. Hitung-hitung ngeramein ff MarkNo yang jarang ditemuin.

Silakan review, entah itu berisi komentar, kritik, atau saran.

 **ㅡ**


End file.
